Who am I? Shin's story
by obsessedAngel
Summary: Shin is 17yrs old and just realized he's boring! Now he has to change his image. Maybe a jock? The smart one? His best friend Takashi tries to help, but a girl Sakura, dosn't want him to change she just wants him to sit still so she can take his picture!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN PRETEAR OR THE LEAFE KNIGHT! This is just a fanfic for fun. The only one i own is Takashi. He is mine. But I DO NOT OWN THE PRETEAR CHARACTERS OR STORY!

"Okay, we get it. Can you introduce the story?" Takashi askes appearing in front of me.

"No i will not! I don't wanna get sued!"

"You won't, your good. Now introduce the damn story." Takashi says annoyed.

"Fine! In my world, Its been roughly 12 years and Shin is 17. He's trying to find himself. His best friend Takashi tries to help but the one with the answer is a girl named Sakura. Shin dosn't want her help and is resisting. But he will fall in more ways then one."

"Will not!" Shin yells.

"You will too, now hush, it's story time."

"Hmpf." He sits down and crosses his arms.

"Enjoy chapter one!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way! That's just not possible." Takashi yelled and Shin jumped across the desk and put his hand over the jerks mouth.

"Shut up! I didn't tell you so you could blurt it out to the whole world. I told you so you could help me."

Shin looked around the classroom and saw many curious glances being tossed his way so he dropped his hand and sat back in his chair. Takashi grinned stupidly and leaned in.

"I can't believe you've never had a girlfriend before. How does that happen?" He asked and Shin sighed. He should have known that Takashi wouldn't be the right person to help him with this.

"We've known each other for three years now, have you ever seen me with a girlfriend in all that time?"

Takashi frowned and kicked his feet up onto the desk. "Huh, I guess not. I still don't get it though Shin. It's not like you couldn't get a girl. You have about a hundred girls fawning over you at any given time. Look out the door." He said pointing over his shoulder and sure enough when Shin looked there were three girls staring at him through a crack. When he smiled at them they quickly slammed the door and he watched their shadows flee down the hall. Shin huffed and looked back at Takashi.

"See? That's what always happens. What is wrong with them?" Shin asked grabbing a bag of bread and opening it.

"I don't think it's them. I think it's you." Takashi said pointing at Shin dramatically.

Shin rolled his eyes at him. "An waf wrong wif me?" He asked around a mouth full of bread.

"You give off an Idol image. You're like a statue, very pretty to look at but then nothing inside. Putting your looks aside, you're a very boring person. You don't do sports, you're only average intelligence, you're not in any clubs and you don't have a job. They don't know what to think about you. I think you're like a puzzle to them." Takashi said grabbing Shin's second bag of bread.

Shin considered that and realized he was right. Shin was the youngest in his family so he really didn't know what he should be. Hayate was the jerk, Sasame was the smooth, romantic one, Goh was the popular one, Kei was the smart one, Mannen was the jock, and Hajime was the sweet one. There wasn't anything left for Shin. He hadn't wanted to try something that was his brothers thing. But what could he do? He'd done nothing and now he was boring. Pretty, but boring. Aside from being a Leafe Knight he was just another random face in the crowd. And since people didn't know about the Knights he really _was _just another face to them. He didn't stand out at all.

Takashi chewed for about a minute before he slammed his feet back onto the floor eyes wide. "I didn't mean that! You're not boring, you're…complex?" He said trying to find a different word and Shin smiled. Takashi was honest. Almost painfully so, but he never realized until after. The repercussions were usually not so good.

"It's ok. I'm not upset. You're right. I am boring. Maybe I should change my image?" Shin asked picking up a pencil and turning it around in his hand. Takashi visibly exhaled when he realized Shin wasn't upset.

"Maybe you should be a jock. They get all the ladies." Takashi suggested and Shin shrugged. He'd only ever played sports in gym and he'd never really tried because he knew he'd never beat Mannen.

"I could try it."

Takashi grinned and slapped Shin on the back hard. "That's the spirit! Meet me on the soccer field after school, you can play with us."

"Is that okay?" Shin asked uncertainly but Takashi just waved his concern away.

"It'll be fine. You're with me after all." He said with his usual cockiness. He pushed to his feet and wiped his hands on his pants to get rid of the crumbs. "After school. Don't be late."

Shin waved as Takashi left the classroom and wondered if he was cut out for sports. Well, he sighed to himself, he would find out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yukimura's on his ass again?" An annoyed voice asked.

"That's the third time! And it's only the first quarter." Another chimed in.

"Hey guys leave him alone. He's never played before. Here." Takashi said extending his hand. Shin grabbed onto it like a lifeline and Takashi jerked him to his feet. Ok so a jock Shin was not. He hadn't wanted to try before because he knew he'd never be as good as Mannen, well now he wish he'd tried a little. This was embarrassing. If he were them, he'd make fun of him too.

"Do you wanna keep trying?" Takashi asked and Shin was grateful again that he had Takashi as a friend. If Shin wanted to be a jock Takashi would make it happen or die trying. Shin shook his head and pointed to the gym.

"I think Mannen can keep his jock title, I'm out. Thanks for trying but this isn't me. I'm gonna hit the showers and head home."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Takashi said throwing the ball back into the game. As Shin made his way off the field he tried to think about what he should try next. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pang in his chest. He looked up in time to see a couple of boys run through the garden laughing. As they disappeared from sight Shin hurried to the flowers and saw a few of them had been stepped on.

"Oh no." He said and gently grabbed the stems. They were limp between his fingers and he felt their pain. They were hurt. Shin looked up and quickly scanned the area. Nobody around except the soccer team and they were busy. OK, if he was quick he could do this. He cupped his hands around the flowers and poured his energy into them. Slowly they started to lift off the ground and then were once more they were standing tall, smiling at the sky. He could hear the plants gratitude. _Thank you. _They whispered and he smiled.

"_You're welcome." _He whispered back.

Click.

He whipped his head around at the sound, but the guys were still playing soccer and Shin didn't see anyone else. He must being hearing things. He pushed to his feet and stumbled a little. Playing soccer had drained him, and giving his Leafe to the plants had made him weaker still. He shook his head and forced his feet to carry him through the gym. He looked behind him again but he was still alone. He had the strangest feeling someone was watching him. He laughed at himself. Nobody would want to watch him. He was still boring. But tomorrow he'd try something else. Tomorrow would be better.

Tomorrow was not better. And neither was the next day. Or even the day after that. He'd tried being smart, he'd volunteered to go up to the board and gotten the answer completely wrong. He'd tried being romantic, but the poem he'd tried to write was so bad Takashi had laughed so hard he'd fallen out of his chair. He'd tried being popular and sitting with a group of kids at lunch but they'd looked at him confused and apologized for sitting at his table. He'd tried being sweet, pulling out chairs (too far and making girls fall), holding the door open (and being stuck holding the door for 10min as people came pouring in), and smiling (which made the girls blush and run away). He'd even tried being a jerk. Yea, that ended when he was slapped across the face. Apparently only Himeno liked jerks.

"I don't know what to do Takashi! I've tried everything! There's nothing left. I guess I'm just doomed to be boring forever." Shin said exasperated.

"Don't say that. We'll figure something out." Takashi tried to reassure him but Shin was in the mood to feel sorry for himself.

"What? There's nothing more to do. I give up." He said opening his show locker.

"Shin-"

"Excuse me? Yukimura-kun?" A feminine voice asked from behind him. He was so surprised he turned around quickly and almost knocked her over with his bag.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized throwing his bag onto the floor near Takashi.

"No, it's alright. I shouldn't have startled you. I can come back?" She asked taking a step back but Shin shook his head.

"No it's okay. What's up?" He asked and realized he didn't know this girl. She wasn't in any of his classes and he'd never seen her before. She was really beautiful, with long black hair twisted up into a knot and bright sparkling eyes. She was a good two inches shorter then him but held herself with confidence. Something Shin seriously lacked. Her face was soft but she had a determined set to her jaw. What could she want with him?

"Shin, you got a girlfriend? Introduce me!" Takashi said excitedly and Shin blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend and I can't introduce you because I don't know her."The girl nodded and bowed. "Forgive my manners. My name is Kazami Sakura. I'm a first year and I'm here to help with you're problem."

"What problem?" Shin asked watching her smile slowly.

"You're being boring, problem." She said and Takashi snorted.

"I…ah. Don't need help. Thanks." Shin said embarrassed. He turned to his locker and grabbed his shoes.

"No, you don't understand. I need you." She said grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn back around.

"Need me for what?" Shin asked and Takashi laughed.

"I can think of a few things she could use you for."

"I'm a photographer. I work at my sisters agency, A thousand words." Sakura said ignoring Takashi.

"That's a popular agency. I hear they handle actors, models, photographers, and artists. You name it they got it." Takashi commented in awe. She dug in her bag and pulled out a pile of pictures and handed them to Shin. "Here look at these. What do you see here?" He flipped through the pile and with every picture his stomach sank more.

"I see every embarrassing moment I've had this past week up close and personal. Ouch, this one still stings." He said looking at a picture of a girl slapping him hard across the face.

Sakura made a noise of impatience in the back of her throat.

"No. Look closely. It doesn't matter if you're flat on you're face on the soccer field or blushing at the blackboard. You cannot take a bad picture. These pictures are all perfect. You're beautiful."

"Just what every guy wants to hear." Shin said shoving the pictures back into her arms. The wounds were still fresh in his mind. He didn't need this girl showing him pictures of his failed attempts to be different. Better.

"No, you don't understand. I want you to be my model. You are a very pretty guy Yukimura- kun. " She said matter of factly.

Shin turned away from her and switched his shoes. Pretty. He was always pretty.

"No." He said and her face fell.

"Why not?" She asked as he gathered his bag back up.

"Because I'm just not interested." He said turning his back on her and walking toward the door called. "You coming Takashi?"

"Oh. Yea." He said rushing to catch up.

"Wait! Please! Reconsider. It means everything to me. It will help you too. You won't be boring anymore. You'll be a model. People will love that." Sakura pleaded running beside him.

"I said no." Shin said dismissing the conversation all together.

"Shin, think about it, this will give you what you've always wanted. You can finally put that face to good use. Girls love models." Takashi said and Shin grit his teeth.

"I said NO! I don't want to be a model. I don't want to be pretty. I want to be a normal boy. So leave me alone!" Shin yelled stalking off. Sakura didn't follow him, and Shin felt bad for yelling at her, but she wouldn't listen. Takashi wasn't scared off by his yelling. He sauntered right up next to him.

"What's wrong? You don't yell at girls. And this could be great for you." Takashi said and Shin shook his head.

"I told you. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Pretty." He said through clenched teeth.

"Too bad." Takashi said as they rounded the corner. "You are pretty. Nothing you can do about that. Might as well take advantage of it." He said and he and Shin walked the rest of the way home in silence. When they opened the front door, they were greeted by Hajime's girlfriend Miyako.

"Welcome home boys. I left cookies in the kitchen for you. I have to get to work but help yourselves." She said sitting down to put her shoes on.

"Thanks Miyako." Shin smiled at her.

"Hey when you look at Shin what's the first thing you think of?" Takashi asked grabbing Shin's face and pointing it at her.

Miyako smiled. "Shin's a pretty-, I mean very hansom boy." She tried to correct. Just then Hajime appeared in the doorway.

"Should I be worried?" He asked smiling and Miyako laughed.

"Of course not. Shin's like my little brother."

Hajime grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. "Maybe one day he will be." He said and she blushed and pushed out of his arms.

"Stop teasing. I have to go to work. Bye Shin, enjoy the cookies." She said hurrying out the door and Hajime slid his shoes on and followed her.

"I'll walk you to the station." He said and shut the door on whatever her response was.

"See? You're face is your best asset. Take advantage of it." Takashi said heading into the kitchen.

Shin followed at a slower pace. He had always been known for his face. This time he'd wanted to be known for something else. Anything else. When he walked into the kitchen Takashi was sitting at the counter eating a cookie and Mannen was staring into the fridge like it was filled with gold. He'd heard Shin come in and looked back.

"Miyako cooked again. There is all kinds of stuff in here. I may have to get me a girlfriend if the perks are this good." He said incredibly taking out three Tupperware containers.

"Why bother when Hajime's always leaves us leftovers?" Shin asked and Mannen laughed.

" Very true."

Shin hopped up onto a stool in front of the counter and dropped his head into his hands. "Hey Mannen, when you see me, what do you think of?"

Mannen paused in opening a container. "What?"

"You know. Kei's the smart one, Hayate's the jerk. What am I?" Shin asked snagging a cookie. Mannen cocked his head. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Tell me anyway."

Mannen shrugged and popped the lid off. "You're the good looking one."

Shin sighed. "Well, at least you said that and not pretty."

Mannen stuck his finger in the bowl then pulled it out and put it in his mouth nodding. "That's a better description. You're more pretty then hansom."

"Ugh!" Shin said slamming his head on the counter.

Mannen cocked a brow. "Something I said?"

"Don't worry about it. I think you just made my point." Takashi said stuffing his face with another cookie.

"What point?" Mannen asked and Shin lifted his head.

"Some photographer wants me to be a model."

"Damn, I owe Hajime $10." Mannen swore dumping the food in the container onto a plate. "I didn't think you'd get offered a contract until college."

"You knew?" Shin asked annoyed.

"Duh. You've always been the best looking one. Even when you were little. I knew you'd do the model thing." He looked at Shin and scowled. "Although I'd hoped you'd wait till college."

"I want to be more then just my looks." Shin said exasperated and slid off the stool. "You don't owe Hajime anything, because I'm not doing it. Maybe I'll try the smart thing again." Shin said walking out of the room. Leaving Mannen and Takashi to stuff their faces. When he got to his bedroom his gaze immediately landed on the mirror. The face staring back at him really _was_ pretty. He'd always known it. But he wanted to be more. He grabbed a towel and covered the mirror and snatched a book off the shelf and settled onto his bed to read. Smarter he could do. He could be smarter he just had to try harder.

When Takashi finished all the cookies on the tray he headed up to Shin's room. When he opened the door he saw Shin fast asleep with a book open on his chest. Takashi laughed and pulled the door closed. When was he going to see that his looks were a part of him? Until he accepted his face he'd never open up and discover who he was. Takashi laughed to himself. He wanted Shin to just accept himself, but watching him become different personas again would be really fun. For him anyway. Takashi grabbed his bag and headed out. Tomorrow would be one hell of a good time.

"I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! i'll try to update frequently but i have school coming up......oh who cares about school?"

"I do!" Kei yells materializing.

"Uh oh."

"Go study!" He yells throwing a book at me.

"You weren't even in this chapter! GO away!" I yell hiding under the covers.

"I know, i will be in the next." Kei says calmly.

"Not if you make me study!"

"If you don't put me in the next chapter i'll make you study more." Kei says grabbing the covers and replacing it with a book.

"gah."

"Hopefully we will see you in chapter two. Angel has studying to do so goodbye for now." Kei says and Angel cries hysterically on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2! I am so very very very very very very sorry that it's been like 2 years since the first chapter was posted. I offer no excuses except…..College was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. And I was working. I'm still in college now, but it's not as difficult….right now. I'll try to post the next chapter by late March. I don't wanna make a promise of sooner for fear of lying. Ok, well for all of those who are reading, thank you! I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and please feel free to leave me comments or subscribe if you really like it.

Bows. "Thank you so much for sticking with me!"

"Not that you deserve it." Takashi says lounging on the couch.

"Yes really. You're grades are absolutely disgraceful. I don't even think you should promise an update of any kind. You need to focus on your academics." Kei appears with a text book in hand.

"No! Come on. My grades aren't that bad!" I run away from the mean tyrant. "All of you please enjoy the chapter!"

Chapter 2

Shin reached into his bag looking for his pencils. His case had fallen open and they were all over the inside. All he wanted was the blue one, but it seemed that even something as simple as finding a pencil was going to give him trouble today.

"What is that?" Takashi asked from behind him. Shin watched him pick the paper up and cock his head. When he didn't see what he was looking for he flipped the paper upside down. "Is it some kind of hamster?"

Shin reached up and snatched the paper from Takashi's hands. "It's supposed to be Himeno."

Takashi frowned. He sat down on his chair backwards so his forearms were leaning on Shin's desk. "Do not show that to her. Seriously, she'll take your head right off."

"Ugh!" Shin crumpled the paper and tossed it onto the desk in front of him. "Well I guess being an artist is out too."

Takashi covered his mouth to hide his laughter. "What were you drawing Himeno for anyway?"

Shin rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "Her birthday's coming up. I was trying to make her a portrait."

Takashi snorted and held out a coffee to Shin. He took the can gratefully. He cracked it open and took a long sip. "Taka what am I gonna do now? What haven't I tried?"

"You can try being a model."

Shin almost choked on the mouthful of coffee. He forced it down and whipped his head around. Standing only inches away from him was that first year Sakura...Oh what was her last name?

"Hi Kazami –chan. What brings you to our wing?" Takashi asked as he waved. Kazami. That was it. Shin turned back to her, curious himself to hear this.

"I came to see if Yukimura-kun would consider changing his mind. And please call me Sakura senpai." Sakura smiled brightly and Shin had to admit that even though she was being pushy, she was a beautiful girl.

Takashi didn't seem to care that she was pushing Shin. He waved her over and pulled out a chair next to Shin. "Sit. You can call me Takashi. And this is Shin." Takashi gestured to him and Shin sat up. What was Takashi doing? Why was he getting so familiar with her? Shin wasn't going to be a model dammit! Sakura sat gracefully and smiled at Shin.

Shin coughed. "Kazami-chan, I'm sorry you wasted your time coming all the way over here but my answer hasn't changed." Shin delivered his statement with finality. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Please, call me Sakura Yukimura-kun. I really think you're making a big mistake. We can help each other out. You'll get the fame and I can get the experience of working with models. Please." Sakura reached her hand out and grabbed Shin's. Shin almost felt bad for her. But he had to remind himself that this wasn't his fault. And why did Sakura call him Yukimura-kun and Takashi Senpai? How come she saw him as higher then Shin?

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I can't help you."

Sakura dropped his hands. The look on her face made it clear that she was less than happy with his answer. Sakura saw the crumpled paper on Shin's desk and reached for it. Shin tried to dive for it but she managed to snatch it up first. She uncrumpled it and Shin blushed.

"This is why you won't be my model? Because you're trying to be an artist?" She couldn't quite hold in her laugh.

Takashi, who had been watching the exchange silently, took the paper from Sakura's hand and shoved it in his pocket. "Sakura, maybe you should go back to your class."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be mean. I just don't understand why you won't sit for a few pictures. Photography is an art too." Sakura stood up and pushed her chair in. "Maybe I should go. But please, just think about what I said." She pulled a little white card out of her pocket and slid it into Shin's hand. "I'm sorry again if I hurt your feelings."

Shin shook his head. "My feelings aren't hurt and I don't need this card." He tried to hand it back to her but she danced away from his reach.

"Just keep it. You know, in case." Sakura waved and gave off a small smile.

Shin watched her walk out of the room and turned back to Takashi. "She's really persistent isn't she?"

"Maybe a little too persistent." Takashi was looking out the door glaring.

Shin shook his head. "Taka, no. I'm fine. Really, my feelings aren't hurt. I can handle a little criticism." Shin appreciated the fact that Takashi cared about him enough to get mad on his behalf, but he didn't want Takashi to be mean to Sakura. She was just being passionate about what she loved.

Takashi shook his head and grinned. "Whatever your plans are tonight, cancel them."

"Why?" Shin didn't like that look in his best friends eyes.

"We're going on a group date."

Oh Shin definitely didn't like this. "Takashi-"

"No. Come on, you have to go. This really cute girl I want to get to know asked me to bring a couple of guys and she said she'd bring a couple girls."

"Why me? Aren't you afraid I'll make all the girls quiet, or steal them all for myself?" That was a common problem Shin had with other boys. He didn't have a huge amount of friends because they were so jealous of him and thought he was pretentious. He really wasn't. But the guys hardly gave him a chance to prove that.

Takashi reached out and smacked Shin's cheek. "Did you forget who you're talking to? I know you better than anyone. Besides, I need you there. For moral support."

Shin snorted. Takashi didn't need him for anything. But he was being nice and including him. The least he could do was humor him. "Alright. I'll go."

"You won't regret it man. Maybe she'll bring girls from another school and they won't be afraid to talk to you." Takashi said grinning. Before Shin could think up a clever response the teacher came in and called attention. Maybe he could have fun. And maybe Takashi's future girlfriend would bring friends from other schools. That would be great.

Shin spent the rest of the day, daydreaming about what the night would be like. Takashi hadn't really specified where they were going. Did he have time to go home and change? Or would he have to go in his uniform. It didn't really matter since he didn't have the problem with the uniform that a lot of the students did. But it would be nice to wear something more casual. When the final bell rang Shin packed up his bag and started toward the front of the class. When he got to Takashi's seat he grinned before he slammed his book on his friend's desk. Takashi had been sleeping, deeply sleeping if that puddle of drool was anything to go by and sat up covering his head.

"No Sensei! Don't throw me in boiling oil! I'll bring my grades up, I swear!" Takashi screamed and waved his hands around. Shin snickered and slipped his book back into his bag.

"Taka, wake up. It's me."

"Oh. Shin? Don't ever do that again!" Takashi seemed to come out of his dream and wiped his chin grimacing. Using his sleeve he mopped up the drool on his desk.

"Ew." Shin commented and Takashi rolled his eyes.

"So what did I miss?" Takashi asked shoving all his books haphazardly into his bag.

"Nothing much." Shin said and waved. "You can copy my notes later."

Takashi grinned. "You're the best."

"I know, I know. Now hurry up before we get recruited for cleaning duty." Shin grabbed Takashi's arm then started pushing him out the door.

"What's the rush?" Takashi yawned.

"Uh, exactly what I just said? I don't wanna clean. Besides, don't we have dates tonight?" Shin said and Takashi stopped dead and smacked his forehead.

"I completely forgot!"

Shin looked at him astonished. "How could you forget? It's your date."

Takashi grabbed Shin's shoulders. "What time is it?"

Shin shook his head. "I have no idea. You didn't tell me when we were going."

"No. I mean right now."

Shin laughed. "You're still out of it aren't you? School just ended Taka."

Takashi let out a big breathe. "Great. That's awesome."

They started walking and Shin had a thought. "What about cram school? Don't you have to take extra classes since you're falling behind?"

"I am not falling behind. And it's Friday."

Shin didn't see the logic. "They have cram classes on Friday."

"I don't go on Fridays!" Takashi said exasperated.

Shin laughed. "Does your mother know you don't go to cram school on Friday?"

"No. And there's no reason for her to find out."

They reached their lockers and Shin put his bag down. "You know if your grades drop they won't let you play soccer anymore."

"I got it. Damn, you nag just like my mom." Takashi waved away his concerns.

They switched their shoes and closed their lockers in record time.

"Hey, let me come over and borrow some clothes." Takashi said slinging his arm around Shin's shoulders. Shin slumped with his dead weight.

"Fine. Just get off me." Shin pushed Takashi away; he stumbled for a second before he righted himself. Damn reflexes like a cat.

"Shin! Takashi! Wait up!"

Shin turned his head at the voice that was becoming very familiar. Sakura ran up behind them and stopped to catch her breath when she was close.

"I wanted to apologize again for today. I was rude and insensitive. I hope you'll forgive me."

Shin smiled at her. "There's nothing to forgive. I'm really not upset."

Sakura beamed and grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Great! Oh, I'm so glad. Sometimes I blurt things out without thinking. I just get so focused on something I don't bother to consider other people's feelings."

Shin almost laughed. Now who did that sound like? When she wasn't pestering him about being a model, Sakura was actually really nice to talk too.

"Well, I have to run, but I wanted to give you this." Sakura held out an envelope to him. "It's my way of saying sorry."

Shin shook his head. "You don't have to give me anything Sakura-chan"

"I insist. My motives are purely selfish. I promise." She stuffed the envelope in his palm and waved. "I'll see you guys later. Bye Takashi." Sakura smiled and took off running.

Takashi scratched his head. "She seems to come and go really suddenly doesn't she?"

Shin nodded but was busy opening the envelope. There was a picture inside. He pulled it out and his breath caught. It was a picture of him healing that flower! He'd been sure no one was around to see him. He'd been wrong. But his only saving grace was that nobody really knew what was really going on in the picture. To anyone who looked at it would see him cradling a flower. But if Sakura had been there, she must have seen what he'd done. He looked around but Sakura was gone. He flipped the picture over and noticed Sakura had left a note.

_This is the most beautiful picture I've ever seen. It's almost magical. You really sparkle when you smile Shin. _

_Sakura Kazami _

Magical? Sparkle? Damn. She had seen him. He had to talk to her.

"Come on Shin. I don't wanna be in this ugly uniform when we meet the girls tonight." Takashi slung his arm around Shin's shoulders and started walking them forward.

Shin had forgotten about their dates. He looked back. His talk with Sakura would have to wait.

"Cute girls, cute girls, I can't wait for cute girls!" Takashi sang his own little song, very loud and off key. Shin laughed and reached up to cover his mouth.

"Shhhhh! People are looking at you."

Takashi shrugged and straightened lacing his hands behind his head. "There just jealous because I have mad skills."

"Come on with your mad skills. We have to see if I can find you any clothes that will fit." Shin said thinking that maybe Mannen's clothes would work. Hajime was too similar to Shin's body type. But Mannen was a jock like Takashi, so they were more similar. The problem would be getting Mannen to agree to share.

They walked all the way home with Takashi joking around and Shin ducking Takashi's swinging hands. Takashi opened the front door and they almost ran straight into Miyako.

"Oh Miyako! We're sorry! Takashi always barrels into a room without looking." Shin leaned forward and grabbed Takashi's head down forcing him into a bow.

"I really am sorry Miyako-chan. I wouldn't run you over on purpose." Takashi apologized.

Miyako had one hand on her chest and dropped it quickly. She smiled and waved away his concern. "No harm done. I left you boys a snack in the kitchen. Make sure you eat it before Mannen beats you to it."

"Thanks Miyako. You don't always have to cook for us. I know it has to be a pain." Shin said pushing Takashi out of the way so Miyako would have path to the door.

"It's no problem. I love cooking. If I could do it for a living that would be a dream come true for me." Miyako actually beamed when she said that. Shin smiled. Miyako was a great cook, kept their house spotless, did their laundry and went to work. She spent more time at their house then at her house. She still lived at home with her parents; her father wanted her to stay at home till she got married. Since it gave her a reason to save her money she'd agreed. Besides, the way she and Hajime were going, they'd be engaged soon enough. And when they did get married, Miyako would be the perfect wife.

"Don't try to talk her out of it Shin. She cooks better then my mom. I love coming here. You didn't think I came to see you did you?" Takashi laughed and Miyako smiled.

"Thank you Takashi. Hajime, I'm leaving honey." She called and there was a slam upstairs.

"Wait! I'm coming." Hajime yelled from the top of the stairs. Takashi waved at Miyako and walked into the kitchen.

Miyako turned to look at Hajime and frowned. "You shouldn't run in the house. You're setting a bad example for the boys."

Hajime looked anything but apologetic as he put his shoes on. "Sorry. But you'd have left without me."

"That's because I've told you a hundred times, you don't have to walk me every day." Miyako leaned down and kissed Shin's chin. "Enjoy the snacks."

"I like walking you." Hajime said opening the door. Anyone else would have been jealous to see their girlfriend kiss another guy but Miyako was different. It didn't matter that she was only 3 years older than him. She was more motherly than anybody and she really did see him as her little brother. Hajime understood that. He didn't doubt Miyako's love for him. Miyako walked out the door and Hajime followed behind shutting the door.

"Don't eat mine!" Shin yelled running into the kitchen. Between Mannen and Takashi he wouldn't get anything if he didn't hurry.

Two hours later Shin had fought off Takashi for his rice balls, bargained with Mannen for clothes and Takashi and him had gotten changed. Takashi had borrows some jeans and a white and blue button up shirt from Mannen. Shin had opted for black jeans and a green t-shirt. Takashi had declined any accessories other than a watch. He said he didn't have the style to pull it off like Shin did. Shin wore a gold and silver medallion and a black snapped bracelet. He was considering getting ears pierced but he wasn't sure if that would make him look girly or not. They had met Takashi's friend Akira and were waiting in front of the karaoke bar. Takashi was on the phone yelling at their friend Eiji who was lost. And where were the girls? Weren't they usually early for these things?

"How could you get lost? Eiji! Its 3 blocks away from the station. Tell me exactly which way you went." Takashi sighed and walked away from Shin and Akira.

"So have you met the girl Takashi's interested in?" Shin asked and Akira shrugged.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me her name."

"He didn't tell me either. I wonder why the secrecy?" Shin asked and Akira turned to look at him.

"Listen, I don't really know you that well. But I've heard some rumors. I don't take much stock in rumors but if you try to steal whichever girl takes an interest in me, I'll make sure you regret it." Akira said and Shin just blinked. Akira was very blunt. Most guys just gave him the cold shoulder or ignored him all together.

"I appreciate you being upfront with me. Most guys would have danced around the issue and I don't expect you to believe me, but I don't steal girlfriends." That was all the explanation Shin was going to give. Shin didn't steal girlfriends and he wouldn't be treated like he did.

Akira nodded. "I'll let your actions speak for themselves. But for now I'll believe you."

Shin turned back toward him. He hadn't been expecting that. "Really?"

"You've given me no reason not to trust you." Akira held out his hand. "Just don't abuse my trust okay?"

Shin clasped hands with Akira. "Okay."

"Finally!" Takashi yelled. Eiji was coming around the corner snapping his phone closed.

"I'm sorry. I just got a little lost." Eiji said and smiled when he got close. "Shin! How've you been?"

"Good. Good." Shin was happy to see his friend. Eiji had gone to their high school for one year before his father got transferred to a new company. Eiji was one of Shin's only friends. He'd never cared about rumors.

"We don't get together enough." Eiji said and Takashi hugged him.

"No better occasion for a reunion than meeting up with cute girls."

"Takashi!" Came a feminine voice.

"Speaking of cute girls." Takashi turned around and waved at the group of girls coming their way. "Kisaki-chan! I'm glad you could come."

Shin recognized Kisaki from their year. She was in class 2-C. She was really cute; she'd look good with Takashi. She gestured to the girls she was with.

"This is Miku-chan" She gestured to a girl with her hair in braids and a pretty blue dress. "This is Kokona-chan." She gestured to another really cute girl; she was in a jean skirt and a red shirt. "And this is-"

Shin couldn't believe it.

"Sakura?"

TBC in chapter 3

"Thanks for sticking with me everyone."

Kei appears with a ruler in hand. "I see I was not included in this chapter either."

"Uh-oh"

"Didn't I tell you the consequences of excluding me?"

Flops onto the floor. "NO! No more studying."

"You brought this on yourself you know." Kei walks over and drops a pile of books in front of me.

"I'll try to update by next month. But with this tyrant who knows when I'll have time? See you soon!"

Kei shakes his head. "You'll see her when her school work is finished."

Estimated update: One month.


End file.
